Obnoxious Silence
by bornpuppetdiedcrying
Summary: Tyki Oboro's life was never easy. He was Always different from his peers. He was born unable to speak, had cotton candy pink hair, and his mitchmatched eyes didn't help him in the least. Tyki has lived in America for all of his life and there he developed his hatred for the game of basketball.
1. Character Info

Obnoxious Silence –Kuroko no Basket- Info

Name: Oboro Tyki (Last, First)

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Height: 173cm (5.7 feet)

Weight: 58 kg (130 lbs.)

Birthday: July 14th

Body shape: Very thin/ lean

School: Soon to be Seirin high school

Hair: Goes a little past his shoulders, layered, pink and is usually pulled in a low pony tail

Eyes:  
>Right- Light Pink<br>Left- Light blue

Likes: Music, sweets, his phone, being alone, writing, watching clouds, playing his cello,

Dislikes: Basketball, not being able to speak, loud people, sour or spicy foods, his eyes and hair, the smell of cigarette smoke, sudden loud noises, sleeping

Disabilities: mute, unable to speak. ('Speaks' with his phone, and types like Celty in Durarara! Or uses his Notebook that he carries almost everywhere. Tyki also knows American Sign Language, but doesn't know many people who also know it so he doesn't use it alot.)

Fears: being abandonded, heights, loud noises,


	2. 1: The Arrival

Chapter 1: The Arrival

**_*Edited*_**

_'Everyone please watch your step as you exit the perimeter'_ The pilot spoke through the intercom as the people got up in a single file manor, and reached for the compartments above their head to collect their carry-on luggage. Everyone then proceeded to trudge tiredly out of the just landed plane.

I too stood up and grabbed my shoulder bag from the compartment above my head, and looked down at my smart phone. The time read 1:05 pm but in truth it was 2 Pm. I frowned at my phone realizing that I'll have to reset the clock once I get to my apartment.

Stepping off the plane I walked through the airport to where I was supposed to collect my belongings. As I searched for my stuff I could feel all the stares that the people were giving me, burn into my back.

_"If I should die tonight, may I first just say I'm sorry, for I, never felt like anybody,_ _I am a man of many hats, although I never mastered anything._" I silently sung along with the song, 'C'mon' by Panic at the disco and Fun. Standing in front of the luggage conveyor belt I skimmed through all the passing bags, searching for my dirty teal, and stained white XL suitcases. I smirked when I noticed my bags and walked over to them, checking the name tags they read, "Tyki Oboro" in English so I pulled them along with me towards the Airport exit.

Before I left I dug in my pocket and pulled out a paper with an address on it, quickly I exited the noisy building to look for a taxi. "Taxi!" I wanted to shout, but no sound would leave my mouth. The Yellow cars flew right past me rustling my longish pink hair. Gritting my teeth I walked down the sidewalk looking for someone who might be able to tell me where my new apartment was located.

Looking around I spotted a woman with fading brown hair and wore a white and brown dress. The woman didn't look all that old, maybe in her 30's or 40's. Slowly I walked over to the woman and tapped her shoulder.

The lady turned around at me and had a curious expression on her face. I nervously smiled waved at her, trying to make me seem as unthreatening as possible. "Can I help you?" the woman asked slowly noticing my nervousness.

I nodded my head and pulled out my phone, quickly I typed. "Hello Ms, I'm sorry to bother you, but I just arrived here and I'm wondering if you could tell me how to get here." I showed the brunette my phone and the paper with my new apartment's address.

The woman studied me before realization hit her, "You're a mute?" her question was more like a statement and her demeanor seemed to change completely. She seemed to be more relaxed as she gave me a warm smile, "My names Mizumi Ochiwara, it's a pleasure to meet you."

I nodded my head in greeting and continued to type, "Nice to meet you Ms Ochiwara, my name is Oboro Tyki. So do you know where that address is?"

Mizumi nodded her head and laughed, "You bet I know! I actually own the building!" Mizumi picked up one of my bags that I had set down to type my message to her and began walking, "Let's catch a taxi, your bags are pretty heavy and I bet you're exhausted from your flight." I nodded my head once again I followed Ms. Ochiwara.

Yes I know mom had told me not to follow strangers, but I highly doubt this bubbly woman was going to try and rape me. I mean she just doesn't have that vibe around her that screamed, "Fear me! If you're not careful I'll eat your face!"

Walking with Miss. Ochiwara she waved her hand wildly as a banana yellow taxi paused at a stop sign. Opening the door Mizumi looked at the cab driver with a kind smile on her face, "Hello Alejandro-san"

The cabby turned his head and smiled brightly, "Hey there Mizu! You Finished grocery shopping?"

"Yup! And I found a new tenant." Mizumi hoped in the back seat of the taxi and patted the seat beside her. I picked up my bags from the sidewalk and took the empty seat next to Mizumi.

"So Ms. Ochiwara, you own the building we're going to?" I typed, and then showed the older woman my phone.

Miss. Ochiwara nodded her head, "Yup! I rent out space to people. I also have a sushi restaurant in the basement, so if you ever need a job I'm sure you could do something there." Mizumi smiled, "So Tyki, what are you doing here? I'm sure you're still in high school, so is there any particular one you plan on going to?"

I shook my head and typed, "I just plan on going to the high school closest to my apartment."

"I see, well then that'd be Seirin high. I have a niece who goes there. She's the coach of the basketball team. Now let me think… I believe they're having an 'open house' type thing tomorrow so you can go and see all the clubs and activities they have. I think you can turn in your forms there as well."

"Thank you." I gave the older woman a tired smile

"No problem kid." Mizumi chuckled.

Our conversation was cut short when the cabby turned his head and said, "Mizumi we're here! Enjoy the rest of your day!"

"Thanks Alejandro-san! Don't over work yourself!"

Alejandro nodded his head in thanks as Mizumi paid for the taxi ride. Mizumi once again grabbed one of my suitcases and said, "Come on Tyki, I'll get you your key!"

Exiting the taxi with my other bags in hand I walked inside of the apparent apartment building that Mizumi owned. Entering the medium sized dull white building I noticed a small room with a glass door on the left hand side when you walked through the front door. Mizumi sat my belongings down beside the glass door and walked inside the room.

Moments later she reappeared holding a set of keys. "Here you go!" Mizumi held the keys out to me, "It's your room key. Try not to lose it."

I took the keys and bowed deeply, my cotton candy colored hair flying into my face, "Thank you very much for helping me!" I wish I could have said that with my own voice. To show just how touched I was, but instead I was forced to type on my phone, never able to express myself in the same way others could.

Mizumi smiled and ruffled my hair, "Tyki it's not a problem. I enjoy helping people. Now you better get to your room and get some sleep. You look like you need it."

I nodded my head and smiled brightly. Already in japan where I haven't even been here for one whole day, I'm more accepted than I was in America where I lived all of my uneventful life. Walking up three flights of stairs I finally reach my apartment/flat thing that was labeled B:3. Entering my new home I set all of my luggage down to find my bedroom. It was completely empty except for a futon folded neatly on the floor. I quickly unroll it and curled up with a blanket I had from my pack. It was a blanket my best friend in America gave me for my birthday in middle school. It was extremely worn and used looking but it was one of my most prized possessions. Well that and my cello but I couldn't bring that with me to Japan.

'Tomorrow I'll go to the school Miss. Ochiwara told me about. What was it? S - something… Seron? No…Sei… Seirin! That's it! I'll go there and see if I want to join or not… I hope the people won't treat me like I'm a fragile doll because I can't speak… All well… I figure it when I get there.' Slowly I shut my eyes and let the ruler of sleep and dreams consume me. 'I wonder what'll happen tomorrow…'


	3. 2: Red Brick Wall

Chapter 2: Red Brick Wall

**_*Edited*_**

"Why?!" I silently cried to the heavens as Ms. Ochiwara led me to Seirin high school's courtyard; where students were bustling about looking at club booths and signs to see which club they would wish to join.

"Tyki!" Ms. Ochiwara shouted, pulling my blue sweatshirt sleeve forwards as she led me to a small booth with a single brunette girl behind it. The girl had a small figure and looked similar to Ms. Ochiwara which led me to believe this was her niece.

"Auntie?!" The girl asked happily as she rose from her chair to embrace her aunt, "It's so good to see you!" She paused for a moment, her arms wrapped tightly around Ms. Ochiwara, "… But what are you doing here?"

The older brunette smiled softly, "It's good to see you to Riko, and I'm here to help my new tenant. He plans on joining Seirin High, he just needs to hand in his forms and take the entrance exam." Ms. Ochiwara's smile widened, "So, you have any new first years signing up for the club?"

"Not really…" Riko scratched the back of her head, "Not many people have signed up, and I bet not even half will actually officially make it through." Glancing behind her aunt Riko noticed me.

Not that it wasn't hard not to notice the boy with cotton candy pink hair, wearing a pair of large sunglasses, an extra-large blue hoodie that hung loosely off his frail looking body, a simple pair of black skinny jeans that hand holes worn into the old fabric and mint green high-top converse.

"Umm… Who's this?" Riko asked as kindly as she could, but I knew she thought I looked strange to look at.

"Oh! This is Tyki Oboro, my tenant that I'm helping." Ms. Ochiwara explained to her relative

"I see" Riko gave me a smile and held out her hand for me to shake, "It's nice to meet you Tyki, my name's Riko Aida"

Taking Riko's hand I nodded my head in agreement before I pulled out my phone to type, "Likewise" Riko looked at me strangely while I rolled my eyes, thought she didn't see it behind my glasses. "I'm mute" I typed showing Riko the message. As she read, a familiar look washed over her face: the look of pity. A look I have come to hate over my many years of living in America. Who knew that the accepting people seemed to end with Ms. Ochiwara.

Clenching my teeth in frustration I shoved my hands into my sweatshirt pockets and turned to walk towards the school to hand in my papers. But instead of walking closer to the building I ran smack dab into a brick wall that wasn't there before 'Shit!' I roared silently as I clutched my aching nose and fell to my knees. Looking up I felt a muted growl rip from my throat as I saw the thing I ran into was a large and muscular red head that stood well over six feet tall.

"Watch where you're going" The red head glared down at me with his fire filled red eyes as he held a smaller boy in his hand by the back of the boy's shirt.

"Oi you ass," I shouted, getting up from my knees and still clutching my nose, " You should watch where you're standing because it's not common courtesy to stand three inches behind someone and to practically breathe down their neck!" Sadly for me, when I get angry I sometimes forget that I can't speak and that people can't understand me just by reading my lips

"What?" The red head asked in sever confusion, not getting my why mouth was moving rapidly yet no sound was coming out.

Growling I quickly pulled out my phone and typed my rant down so the giant knew what I had said. Before the red giant could have a chance to reply, I pushed past him and started towards Seirin's main building, "Stupid ass" I muttered, my nose still stinging slightly in pain, "I could just smack you right now…"

"What the hell was his problem?" Kagami asked irritated by the silent boy's sudden anger

"I'm so sorry" Ms. Ochiwara apologized to the red head bowing to her waist, "Tyki was born mute so he can't speak even if he wanted to."

"Are you his mother?" Kagami asked Mizumi with a thick eyebrow quirked.

"No no," Mizumi chuckled softly waving a hand in front of her face, "I'm Tyki's land lady. He's just explained everything to me since his parents aren't here and he's currently living all by himself. Also I demanded that he tell me…" Mizumi added softly at the end so no one could hear her.

Kagami gave the long haired brunette a strange look before turning to Riko "So this is the basketball club?"

"Y-yes" Riko stuttered, She was about to start explaining things about the club, but Kagami cut her off

"I don't care about that stuff, give me the paper, I'll just write my name down and go back" And that's what he did. Kagami filled out the club information sheet and turned to walk away

"You didn't write down your goals?" Riko asked before Kagami could get out of ear shot

"None in particular" Kagami clenched the cup he hand in his hand and threw it over his shoulder to where the trash can was, "After all, Japanese basketball, it's the same thing everywhere." Glancing behind him Kagami saw that he made the cup into the garbage.

When the red headed boy was finally away from the basketball table Mizumi turned to Riko, "Riko dear, I'm gonna go find Tyki, I'll make sure he comes to the basketball club later today! I think it'll be a good experience for him."

"Do you know if he plays basketball?" Riko asked tilting her head confused by her aunt's intentions

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think that even if he just watched, it wouldn't do him any harm. Besides this is a way from him to meet new people." Mizumi scratched the back of her head, "I know I don't know him very well, but I feel protective over Tyki… I don't think he has many good memories in America so I'm trying to make it up to him."

"Hey Auntie…" Riko stared into her aunts brown eyes, "Do you feel sorry for Tyki? For being mute?"

"Of course not!" Mizumi smiled softly, "He's strong- not being able to voice his words vocally won't stop him. He'll use physical gestures and his phone." Mizumi stopped to chuckle, "And maybe use his fists… Just because he's mute doesn't make him physically impaired or stupid. It just keeps him from being constantly open about his feelings. I bet he's been pitied and looked down on his whole life for not being able to speak, so I think he's grown used to being closed off and alone."

"So what are you going to do?" Riko asked leaning on the basketball club table

"Help" Mizumi said simply as she walked off to find her pink haired tenant.


	4. 3: Handsome

Chapter 3: Handsome

**_*Edited*_**

"You have got to be kidding me!" I typed furiously as Ms. Ochiwara and I stood outside of the Seirin high school gym

"I'm not joking Tyki!" Ms. Ochiwara put her hands on her hips and gave me a stern look, "You passed your entrance exam, so you should join a club."

"But the _Basketball club?_" I glared at the older woman behind my shades "I _strongly_ _dislike basketball_. Why can't I just join a different club?"

"Because you already met Riko and since I'm related to the coach of the basketball club I can visit you and not get yelled at for being a creep and a pervert!"

"So you're doing this for your own pleasure?"

"Not entirely" Ms. Ochiwara pouted, "Now go in there! I don't know why you hate basketball so much but it might be different here."

'Yeah… totally different, just like how Riko gave me the same pitiful as everyone is the U.S.' I rolled my eyes, "My teachers always told me not to be persuaded by peer pressure."

"This isn't peer pressure. I'm not your peer, you're underage and I'm your land lady! Now go into that Gym!" Ms. Ochiwara quickly opened the sliding door to the gym and shoved me inside

"AHHH!" I screamed, flailing my arms trying to catch my balance, but the force of Ms. Ochiwara's push sent me falling flat on my face. "God damn it!" I cried out in pain grabbing my throbbing nose as I shot from the ground.

"Oh my God!" Ms. Ochiwara shouted from outside the door, "I'm so sorry Tyki!" The long haired brunette ran into the gym and clutched my shoulder gently, "Tyki, are you okay? I'm sorry for pushing you!"

"You should be!" I roared in Mizumi's face, "What the hell were you thinking?! I don't want to join the Basketball team! And don't push me without warning! NO! Don't push me at all! I could have broken my nose!"

"I said I was sorry!" Mizumi shouted, having read my lips, "I just wanted you to join the bask-" Mizumi paused for a moment, her face turning bright red, "B-basket… I-I-uh…uh…"

"What?" I asked. Mizumi pointed behind me and I turned to look, now fully understanding her embarrassment. My Mitch-matched eyes widened behind my sun glasses and my face turned bright red, "I saw nothing, I saw nothing, I saw nothing!" I silently shouted clasping my hands over my eyes as I felt the stares of all the boys of the basketball club stream straight into my back.

The reason for my extreme embarrassment was the fact that all of the boys in the basketball club were bare chested. Practically all of the boys were well built and it made me feel awkward seeing as I had a thin figure that wasn't all that buff. I also felt awkward for the fact that I just saw the red haired guy I literally bumped into without his shirt on. Now I'll tell you this, I _never_ wanted to see him bare chested and now my poor eyes were scared for life… Not that he wasn't bad looking—

'Shut up brain!' I cried clutching my malfunctioning brain as it was going off on topics I don't even want to explain.

"Uh- Auntie?" Riko asked from the center of the gym, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I-I- uh… Tyki- Basketball – drop off- bye." Mizumi quickly waved and ran out of the gymnasium

"Traitor!" I waved my fist furiously at her retreating figure, "I thought we were allies!" sighing I pushed my self off the ground with my head tilted down to avoid looking at the other males.

"Tyki?" A familiar and slightly gruff voice asked.

Looking up I was met face to bare chest with the red head from this morning, "What the hell?!" I shouted taking a set away from the giant.

"You're name is Tyki right?" The red head crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at me. Silently I nodded my head and was extremely shocked when I saw Kagami crudely move his hands in awkward gestures.

'I-is he trying to do sign language?' I asked myself as I watched his hands move

**"M… My name is Kagami… Taiga."**

**"Hello Kagami, I'm Oboro Tyki…"**I replied slowly with my own hand gestures.

"What are those two doing?" Someone from the basketball club asked as they put their shirts back on

"I don't know talking with their hands?"

"Why not just talk regularly?"

**"So Kagami, you know sign language?"**

**"Yeah, I had- cousin who deaf. Never saw- much so I'm no good."**Kagami's sign language was choppy but I had gotten the gist of what he was trying to say

**"I see… well let me apologize for ramming into you and being rude"**

**"Don't apologize."**

**"Okay… Um By the way… When are you going to put your shirt back on?"**

Kagami pause for a moment and relayed what I had asked, turning his back quickly Kagami put his shirt on.

"Sorry" he said gruffly before holding his hand out for me to shake

"Don't be" I typed quickly with one hand as my other accepted Kagami's

"So Tyki" Riko said butting into my conversation, "What are you doing here?"

"Ms. Ochiwara forced me to be here…"

"I see" Riko said slowly, "So would you like to join the club?"

I shook my head no, "I rather not… Could I at least sit and watch? I don't feel like getting killed by Ms. Ochiwara for leaving…"

"It's not a problem! I know how scary my aunt can be…" Riko walked back to the center of the gym and mumbled, "I guess he's taking off today. Well then, let's start practice!"

"Err… Excuse me," a monotone voice spoke lowly, "I am Kuroko" Standing in front of Riko was a boy only an inch or so shorter than me with icy blue hair and eyes to match.

"Kyaaa!?" Riko shouted in shock having not noticed the boy, "Since when are you here?!"

"I've been here since the beginning." Kuroko replied

"Seriously?!" the others shouted completely shocked

"…Eh? That means this guy!? The 'Generation of miracles'!?"

"He can't have been a regular…"

"Of course not. Right Kuroko-kun?" One of the basketball team members asked

'What the hell are they talking about?' I asked myself as I sat on the side bleachers. Resting a hand in my palm I fiddle with my sunglasses, 'These people are loud… I wonder why Ms. Ochiwara insisted on me being here…'

The basketball club continued for a while before I finally came to an end. Sighing in relief I pushed off the set of bleachers I was sitting on and practically ran towards to the door. "Oi!" Riko shouted just as I was about to leave the sweaty gym

"Yes?" I asked with my phone

"Are you going to come to the club tomorrow?"

"… I don't know…"

"Well we have it before and after school every day so if you want to come and just watch feel free." Riko gave me a warm smile which threw me off slightly, normally I got the sorry smile but this time Riko had little to no Pity on her face.

'I wonder what happened to her. Did someone say something?' Shaking my head I walked away from the school and noticed that there was an open basketball court for people to use. Stopping at the basketball court I saw there was a spare ball and picked it up.

Standing in front of the hoop I shot the ball lazily and watched as it hit the rim of the hoop and bounced straight back at me. Catching the orange ball I slipped off my shades and shot the ball again. Still the ball missed and I clenched my teeth angrily.

_'Saa… Coach, Oboro can't play he can't call out for the ball and he'll get in the way!'_

_'Coach, Tyki can't participate I won't be able to shoot the ball properly.'_

_'Coach'_

_'Coach'_

_'Coach'_

"Hey" a voice from behind me spoke. Turning my head I saw a handsome blonde boy with golden eyes standing there. He wore a simple blue sweatshirt, gray jeans and a pair of nice looking basketball shoes, "That's my ball, sorry I forgot it here!" The boy smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you play basketball?" he suddenly asked as I gave him his ball back.

I shook my head and kept it down, hoping the boy wouldn't notice my eyes and say something about them.

"To bad…" The boy pouted childishly, "I haven't played basketball for fun in a while."

Pulling out my phone I asked, "You can play basketball for fun?"

"You didn't know that?" The blonde chuckled lightly as I shook my head, "Lots of people play basketball for fun! It's a great pass time; would you like to shoot a couple hoops? I know you said you don't play, but this wouldn't hurt would it?"

Once again I shook my head no in reply to his last question. The boy held his ball out for me, and I took hold of the unfamiliar item. Taking a nonprofessional stance I shot the ball towards the hoop. Sadly the ball missed. Glancing at the boy I saw that he was studying me. "I'm sorry; I'm not good at basketball…" I typed to the boy a frown on my face

"It's fine!" The boy gave me another smile, "And you're not getting any shots because your stance is off and you're not even trying!" Blondie grabbed hold of the ball and slowly showed me how I needed to stance myself to get a good shot, "You stand like this, then do this and don't forget to use your wrist" I watched in amazement as the boy shot the ball using the way he told me and got nothing but net. "How about you give it another shot?"

Taking the ball I did what the unnamed boy said and shot the ball. Surprisingly enough the ball went in the hoop. My eyes widened in shock and a smile broke out on my face, "I actually made a hoop!" I silently shouted happily and I jumped up and down. Turning to the boy I gave him a wide smile and quickly typed, "Thank you so much sir!" 'I can't believe I did that!'

The blonde laughed happily and patted my shoulder, "It's not a problem," Looking me straight in the eye the blonde ruffled my pink hair slightly, "By the way, I don't want to sound weird or anything but I think your eyes look cool. You shouldn't hide them." The boy's words formed a blush on my cheeks and I hid my eyes behind my hands, "I'm not kidding!" the blonde insisted, "Your eyes are cool looking… I don't get why you avoid eye contact."

"My eyes are weird. I can't speak, and my hair is a girlish color, I'm a freak. The least I can do is spare people from constantly looking at my freakish eyes"

"I don't see what you're talking about." The blonde placed a hand on my head and ruffled my hair again. Looking up at the taller boy I give him a confused look. "You look nice, not like a freak. I bet a lot of girls would love you if you showed them your eyes."

"Why would I want to attract girls?" I asked tilting my head, not understanding the male.

"You'll understand when you're older"

"How old do you think I am?!" I asked slightly irritated

"I don't know… thirteen, fourteen?"

"I'm **sixteen**! I know I'm short and all but do I really look that young?!"

"What?" The blonde said, his face flushing slightly in embarrassment, "You're sixteen? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to degrade you or anything!"

"Whatever" I typed solemnly before pursing my lip as the taller male continued his moping, "If you want to apologize or whatever, just tell me your name" I shoved my phone in his face to read

"My name?" he asked, smiling widely, his mood seemingly doing a one-eighty "My name's Ryota Kise! What's yours?"

"Oboro Tyki"

"hmm, I'll call you Tykicchi!"

"Why?"

"Because I can" Kise sang picking his ball off the ground, "Well Tykicchi, I should probably head home, it was nice meeting you. Maybe we'll see each other sometime soon!"

I waved goodbye to Kise as he ran away from the courts, 'Ryota Kise… I swear I heard that name before… I guess I'll just have to ask Ms. Ochiwara… Hopefully she knows.'


	5. 4: Tired

Chapter 4: Tired

_***Edited***_

"Everyone" a smooth baritone like voice spoke from his spot in the front of the room, "We have a new student here at Seirin." The teacher turned towards the open door and motioned me inside. Placing a hand on my shoulder my new teacher, Mr. Ryo gave me an encouraging smile, "This is Oboro Tyki, he's from America and so you all know he is mute. Now I don't want you all to treat him differently than you would anyone else."

Looking over my classmates I saw two familiar faces. "Kagami?" I signed to the red head

The tall monster had lifted his head from his desk when he had heard my name and looked at me in shock, "Oboro?" he asked getting out of his seat, "What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here." I signed bluntly, "It was just a coincidence that I'm in your English class."

"Kagami-kun" Mr. Ryo looked between the giant and me, "You know Sign Language?"

"Yeah…" Kagami said slowly not sure what Mr. Ryo was getting at

"This is fantastic!" Mr. Ryo smiled widely, "Kagami-kun, you shall now be Oboro-kun's partner in this class!"

"What!?" Kagami and I roared in horror. Don't get me wrong it's nice that I'll be able to communicate without my phone or paper, but I get the feeling that kindness shown to me was a onetime deal.

Biting the inside of my lower lip I hold my messenger bag close to me and walk to the seat next to Kagami. As I was walking I kept my eyes downcast seeing as I couldn't wear my sunglasses in the school, I guess they didn't like seeing kids in shades. "Hello Kagami" I signed hesitantly as I avoided eye contact with his crimson eyes.

"Hey" Kagami greeted boredly as he sent Mr. Ryo a slight glare

'Seems I was right…' I thought sadly to myself. Setting my things down, I turned towards the front and listened to Mr. Ryo's lesson. That is until a snippet of paper got flicked onto my desk. Opening the folded paper I read

'Are you going to the Basketball club after school? – Kagami'

Reading it over I grabbed my mechanical pencil and replied

'I'm not sure – Oboro'

'You should come – Kagami' was the response I got from the taller teen. Staring down at the paper with Mitch-match eyes I asked

'Why? – Oboro ' sending the paper over when Mr. Ryo wasn't looking, Kagami only took a couple seconds to reply

'Do you need a reason? - Kagami'

Sighing quietly I rubbed the back of my neck and quickly wrote, 'Have it your way, I'll come. I might not be on time, but I'll come. - Oboro'

Kagami didn't respond after he got the paper back. Glancing at him I saw what looked to be satisfaction on his face, 'I wonder why he looks so happy' I thought before brushing the strange actions of my English partner aside and went back to focusing on Mr. Ryo. Truthfully I wasn't even sure why I was _in_ English, I mean I lived in America all my life, and in Japan we are leaning the language that I can speak fluently.

"Tyki-kun" Mr. Ryo pulled me from my thoughts, "Could you come up to the board and translate this into English?"

Nodding my head I walked up and read the words and wrote them on the black board.

_'Forever we live in obnoxious silence. We remain in solitude and no longer try to communicate with those we don't understand.'_

By the end of the day rain was pouring from the heavens and I was practically soaked to the bone since when I had gotten lost outside and I didn't have an umbrella.

"Oboro-kun?" Riko asked in shock as she saw me open the gym doors

I gave the basketball coach a quick wave and set my bag by the door then began pulling my top two layers off.

"What are you doing?!" Riko screeched, turning around with her eyes closed. I rolled my eyes at her and began to rig out my jacket and shirt right outside the door so the gym wouldn't get soaked. Next I rung out my pink hair to the best of my abilities before I went to my bag hoping to find something I could wear.

"Oboro." Looking up when I heard my name. My vision was suddenly cut off when a big blob of color smashed into my face.

Giving out a silent squeak I fell on my butt and picked up the red t-shirt that Kagami had thrown at my head, "Wear that" Kagami said bluntly, turning away from me and going into the boy's locker room to prepare for practice. Feeling the soft cotton in my clammy hands I slipped it over my head and got off the floor. The shirt Kagami gave me was huge on me. It stopped just above my knees and the sleeves stopped around my elbows.

Walking over to Riko I tapped her shoulder and she opened her eyes to see me clothed. "Where'd you get that shirt?" Riko asked looking at the dress like apparel I was given.

Pulling out my phone I answered, "Kagami gave it to me."

"That's sweet" Riko cooed

"I think he didn't want to see me bare chested all practice long."

"Speaking of that could you take your shirt off again?" Riko gave me a 'sweet' smile

"Didn't you just freak out because I took my shirt off?" I asked not understanding the female's behavior

"Well I was surprised that you just up and stripped. Now can you please do this? I wanna gauge your strength for if you every wanted to join the basketball club!"

Sighing I pulled the shirt over my head and watched as Riko slowly got stars in her eyes, "W-What?" I asked nervously feeling awkward under her intense stare

"OBORO-KUN!" she shouted grasping my shoulders tightly, "Why didn't you tell me you had such lower body strength?! I mean you have little to no upper body strength but oh my god! Do you run a lot? I mean with your thin figure and strong legs you must be able to run really fast!"

Backing away from the excited girl I reply, "Um… I do run… Practically every day after school"

"What?" Riko looked at me with wide eyes, "You need to join Oboro! You'd be a great addition to the team!"

"I rather not" I said, putting the large red shirt back on. Giving Riko an awkward smile I nervously run a hand through my bangs, "I mean I'm not even good at sports and I'd hold the team back. I can't call out when I'm open and besides I hate loud noises and basketball courts can be pretty loud."

"Fine." Riko pouted, "But if you ever change your mind you know where to come!"

"Yeah… I just think that I'll watch."

"Alright" Riko smiled, turning towards the boy's locker room and watched as the teens came out dressed and ready for basketball. "Everyone, let's have a 5 versus 5 mini-game! With the freshmen against the second years."

'I guess it's my turn to go to the side lines, I don't want to be caught in the middle of this' walking to the side bleachers I sat down and watched the freshmen and second years battle. In amazement I saw Kagami's dunking power but I also saw something that I hated. Kagami got super aggressive during the match and was talking like he was the best in basketball. Luckily Kuroko was able to knock Kagami from that high and mighty post and have them work together.

But still I _hate_ basketball, I _hate_the people who play it and I hate _myself_ for having the longing of somehow being a part of this club.

Getting out of my seat I walk towards the door with my bag in hand, the rain had stopped and left Seirin without any of the basketball club noticing.

Walking down the dark streets I saw the basketball court again and a familiar blonde mop of hair shooting hoops despite the rain. The blonde turned around and saw me, causing a wide smile to form to his face, "Tykicchi!" Kise shouted having his arm is the air, "Wanna shoot some hoops?"

_Yes_

"No" I shook my head to Kise and kept on walking towards my apartment.

'I'm not falling again, not going to be swooped into this string of lies, not ever again. I'm tired of getting abandoned… I'm just tired.'


	6. 5: Friends

Chapter 5: Friends  
><em><strong>*Edited*<strong>_

'Why do I have to have English every day?' I cursed to myself as I walked up stairs to Mr. Ryo's classroom, don't get me wrong, Mr. Ryo was a great tracher but I didn't want to see my English partner. Kagami Taiga. Let me just say that I saw a side of him that I wish I could just up and forget about. Unfortunately for me, I don't have the tool from men in black that can erase memories and I'm stuck with the scene in my mind.

"Hello Oboro-kun" Mr. Ryo greeted as I walked into the empty classroom. In return I waved with a forced smile; I really didn't want to be in school today, I just wanted to be in bed and listening to music.

"Oboro-kun is there something wrong" Mr. Ryo inquired, his brows furrowed together

"Nothing sir" I replied with my notepad, "I'm just having an off day."

"Well, if you need someone to talk to I'll be free unless you rather talk with one of your friends."

"What friends?" I asked frowning slightly at my teacher

"Isn't Kagami-kun your friend?"

"He's anything but… Anyways I appreciate that you're worried about me, but I'm _fine_Mr. Ryo."

"Whatever you say Oboro-kun, but as I said, if you need an ear I'll be there for you."

"And I thank you for that sir." Sitting down at my desk I pull out my iPod and select shuffle, letting the large variety of music cress my ears with their beauty.  
>If you couldn't tell by now I loved music, it was my life, my voice ever since I was little. It let me express myself without having to use words; instead I could use sound to relay my feelings. While sitting in the semi empty classroom I felt at peace seeing as Mr. Ryo wasn't trying to talk to me and just left me to indulge in the sounds of expression and emotion.<p>

Resting my head down I started to let my heaven lull me to sleep but I was forced to stay awake when the classroom door opened and multiple sets of feet entered and took off towards their seats. "Oboro?" The voice of my English partner caused me to lift my head as stare at him with my dull cotton candy colored eyes, "What's wrong with you?" Kagami asked a frown on his face.

"It's nothing" I signed dully, "Just sit down and be quiet."

"No need to be like that" Kagami snapped, his red eyes glaring down at me, "I don't get why you're acting so pissy Oboro, it's not like I did anything to you so don't take it out on me."

'If only you knew…' I thought sadly, turning my gaze down to my desk and turning my music louder so I couldn't even hear Mr. Ryo as he was teaching the class.

It was finally lunch time and I went down to the cafeteria and felt my stomach clench. Practically all of the Seirin students were there causing there to be little to no space for people to get through. 'I guess I'll have to bring lunch for now on'

Walking outside to Seirin's courtyard I saw students talking together and eating their lunch happily. As I passed I heard people make comments about me being mute or the fact that I had pink hair and discolored eyes.

_"What a freak"_

_"I doubt any of that is natural"_

_"He's being for attention"_

_"How come he gets out of this just because he can't speak?!"_

_"He's so stupid"_

_"Idiot"_

_"Loser'_

_"Nobody!"_

_"Why can't speak you Honey? Are you being bullied?"_

_'Leave me alone'_

As I tried to ignore the voices in my head I walked straight out the front gates of Seirin and started jogging to clear my foggy head.

I'm not sure how much time had passed since I had left Seirin, but I could feel my calves burning from the amount of strain I had put on them seeing as I only stopped when I was forced to.

Looking around I took notice that I had absolutely no clue where I was. Up ahead I saw that there was a school, presumably a high school but I couldn't tell right off the bat. Walking closer to the school I saw that its name was Kaijo High.

'Where the hell did I end up?' I asked myself in shock as I've never seen this school before in my life, 'I must've gotten out of Tokyo…'

As I was about to pass the school so I could ask for directions a voice caught my attention, "Tykicchi!" whipping around my eyes widened when I saw Kise running towards me a wide smile on his face. As soon as he was in arms reach Kise pulled me forwards and crushed me into a tight hug, "Tykicchi it's so good to see you!" Kise laughed not even fazed by how sweat and disgusting I looked.

"Kise?" I asked, pulling out my phone so we could talk, "You go to school here?"

"Yeah" The blonde beauty nodded looking down at my smaller form, "Oh I noticed you aren't wearing your sunglasses!"

"I wasn't allowed to…" I typed sadly

"Well you look good" Kise ruffled my hair. Looking innocently down at me he suddenly asked, "Tykicchi… Are you mute?"

It shocked me for a moment that Kise suddenly asked that out of nowhere but I nodded my head yes.

"Good I was right then!" Kise giggled to himself which confused me and I guess it was shown on my face because Kise bent over to we were eye to eye and he very sloppily moved his hands in awkward gestures. Watching him for a moment I realized that he was trying to do sign language.

"Kise?" I typed curiosly, "Are you trying to sign?"

"Yeah…" Kise flushed slightly and laughed nervously, "When we first met I thought you might be mute so I thought I should try to learn some sign language."

"What? Why?" I asked furrowing my brows together, not getting the golden eyed boy's intentions

"I want to be friend Tykicchi!" Kise shouted like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I know learning sign language is difficult, but I really want to get to know you and be able to hold a conversation without having you be forced to use your phone. I want to hear _you_ speak for yourself! I mean I kind of got the alphabet down…"

Letting Kise's words sink in I felt my eyes tear up causing me to bite my lip to keep the salty liquid back, "Why?" I managed to sign slowly so Kise could understand it.

Noticing my grown tears Kise signed back as smoothly as he could, "To be Friends"

I still didn't get Kise's reasoning, but it made me happy. Slowly I felt tears cascade down my sweaty face and my lower lip wouldn't stop trembling

"Tykicchi I didn't upset you did I?" Kise asked, quickly pulling me into another hug, this time around I hugged back and gripped his uniform jacket tightly feeling my body tremble from the tears. I shook my head rapidly to answer Kise's question and wished that I had my voice, so I could have told Kise how happy I felt. Sure it was nice having Kagami know sign language, but he wasn't one who'd wish to speak with me for pleasure. For some reason Kise _wanted_to learn sign language to he could speak on similar grounds with _me. Me_ of all people and it just made me so happy. Kise in no way shape or form pitied me for being mute. And for that I thank him.

I think it would be nice…

Having a friend who wasn't there out of pity,

I think that's be really nice


	7. 6: Difference of Opinions

Chapter 6: Difference of Opinions  
><em><strong>*Edited*<strong>_

(Kise's P.O.V.)

It was passing time at Kaijo high and I was about to my last period of the day: Gym. Walking through the courtyard towards the separated building I saw a familiar mop of soft pink hair start to leave the school, "Tykicchi!" I shouted without thinking, running towards the smaller boy. As I neared I saw that he covered in sweat and looked shocked to see me here. "Tykicchi it's so good to see you!" I pulled the short pinkette into a tight hug and laughed. Even though I hate to admit it I was hurt when Tykicchi just walked away from me when I was at the basketball court. I could tell that something was wrong but I didn't want to go after him just to have him snap and hate me.

Tyki pulled away from me and pulled out his touchscreen phone and asked, "Kise? You go to school here?"

"Yeah," I nodded my head looking down the shorted male and took notice to the fact that he wasn't wearing the sunglasses that he was wearing when we first met. 'His eyes are really pretty, I'm glad he's not hiding them anymore'

"So Tykicchi, I noticed you aren't wearing your sunglasses!" I said trying to keep our conversation moving.

"I wasn't allowed to wear at them in school" Tyki typed, a frown on his pale face

"Well I think you look better without them" I smiled and ruffled his sloppy pink hair that wasn't pulled back and was tussled all over the place. Waiting a moment I decided to ask a question that's been on my mind for a while, "Tykicchi… Are you mute?" I personally had no problem with him no being able to speak, even though I had just met him practically two days ago I wanted to get to know him better. As strange as it is, Tyki intrigued me and when he was all excited from scoring a hoop after I showed him how to do it properly he was just too cute.  
>Seeing the unknown boy smile so widely because of me made me feel happy. Sure I had fans that loved me and constantly told me that, but they never really wanted to get to know me, and from what I could tell Tyki had no clue that I was a model. Either that or it didn't faze him, I don't care which it was, I'm just happy to finally be treated like a human, not some scared idol.<p>

Tyki answered my question with a nod which meant I was right and it made me glad that I didn't waste my time trying to learn this. Awkwardly I moved my hands trying to say, 'I'm learning sign language so we can speak together' but it came out as a jumbled mess and Tyki raised a brow at my actions

"Kise?" he typed looking at me curiously, "Are you trying to sign?"

"Yeah…" I flushed embarrassed and laughed nervously before explaining myself, "When we first met I thought you might be mute so I thought I should try to learn some sign language." 'Not that I'm good at it or anything' I added silently

Tyki didn't get my reasoning and asked me why which annoyed me. Wasn't it obvious that I wanted to get to know him better and become friends? "I want to be friends Tykicchi!" I shouted at the mute boy, wanting so badly to get my point across. "I know learning sign language is difficult, but I really want to get to know you and be able to hold a conversation without having you be forced to use your phone. I want to hear _you_ speak for yourself! I mean I kind of got the alphabet down…" I added softly feeling my face heat up even more. It was nerve racking trying to say this and not sound like a total idiot.

Looking down I was prepared for a snarky remark, but instead I got tears from the boy, "Why?" he signed slowly so I could easily understand what he was trying to say.

Wracking my thoughts I remembered the signs I saw for my message, "To be friends." Was my simple response, I couldn't say a long speech like the one that was racing through my head but this was straight forwards and I think it struck home. And as it hit Tyki tears began to stream down his face and I felt mixed emotions. I was sad that I made him cry, but at the same time I was happy that my three simple words could affect him that much.

"Tykicchi I didn't upset you did I?" I asked worriedly pulling the boy in for aother hug, resting his sweaty head against my chest. This time around I felt Tyki hug me back and clutch to my jacket as if it was the last string to reality.

As the tears continued to fall from his face Tyki looked up at me with his tear stained face and quivering lip, slowly he pulled away from me and reached for his phone. "Kise, could you help me?"

"With what?" I asked, quickly brushing Tyki's excess tears off his face

"I'm kind of lost…" Tyki nervously chuckled, "Do you think you could tell me how to get back to Tokyo?"

"Woah" I muttered, "How'd you get here if you're from Tokyo? You must have taken the train"

"No" Tyki cut me off, "I was in emotional turmoil and went running to clear my head and ended up here…"

"Well if you'd like I could take you home. I only have gym left in my schedule and besides, the train can be pretty confusing when you don't know where you are going."

"Are you sure?" Tyki asked, "I don't want to take you out of school…"

"It's not a problem, now let's go before teachers see us and drags me back!" Taking Tyki's hand in mine I quickly lead us away from Kaijo and we rode the train back to Tokyo and the basketball court I always go to.

Walking on to the court I reach into my bag and pull out a basketball, "Want to shoot some hoops?" I asked, holding the ball out to Tyki.

The teen was about to answer when I heard a quiet and raspy voice, '_And it is from this world of darkness which comes the evil, destructive forces of man's nature.'_The voice quickly changed and I heard fluent English come from Tyki's cell. _'You've got me shaken from the way you're talkin. My heart is breaking but there's no use cry._

_What a cyanide surprise you have left from my eyes._

_If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die._

_Sticks and stones could break my bones…_

_But anything you say will only fuel my lungs._

_Don't mind us we're just spill our guts if this is love._

_If this is love I don't wanna be loved, you pollute the room with your filthy tongue._

_Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up._

_Don't mind us we're just spilling out guts._

_If this is love I don't wanna be hangin by the neck before an audience of death._

_You could be the corpse and I could be the killer_

_If I could be the devil then you could be the sinner_

_You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer_

_everything you said is like music to my-'_

Tyki finally picked up his phone and looked down at the screen and typed away on his keyboard. "Kise" he typed, showing me his message, "I need to go home. Ms. Ochiwara wants to see me."

"Um Okay… I guess I'll go then…" I said putting the basketball away, I pulled my bag over my shoulder and was about to walk away when I felt a hand grip my jack sleeve. Looking down Tyki stood there with his cheeks puffed out cutely

"You're coming with me. Ms. Ochiwara wants to meet you."

"What?" I asked

"As I said Ms. Ochiwara would like to meet you." Tyki repeated

"Uh okay… Lead the way I guess." I muttered, no exactly sure why Ms. Ochiwara as Tyki said, would like to meet me.

"Here we are" Tykicchi typed as we stood outside of a pale building

"So you live here?"

"Yeah, in one of the apartments."

"Oh cool."

Tyki and I walked inside and instantly I saw Tyki get wrenched from me and to a woman's arms, "Tyki!" The woman cried, "Your school called and told me that you left mid-day! I was so worried!" The woman pulled Tyki back and asked him, "So where is this friend of yours?" Tyki pointed towards me and I could practically see the woman mentally break, "Y-y-y-y-y-you're R-R-R-R-Ryota K-Kise…."

"How do you know Kise?" Tyki asked in confusion

"You don't know?" the woman asked not all thay shocked, "Kise-kun is a model and he's really popular with the ladies."

"You're a model?" Tyki asked he paused for a moment, "I guess that makes sense… I even thought you were attractive… And that clears up why people kept on staring at us."

"People were staring?" I asked feeling my lip twitch. I didn't even notice, "Wait… Tykicchi… you don't mind that I'm a model?"

"Why would I mind?"

"I don't know… I just thought you wouldn't like me anymore."

Tyki gave me a hard look and roughly flicked my forehead causing me to yelp slightly, "Baka." Tyki typed, "Why the hell would I not like you? Think I'd be jealous because girls swoon over you?"

"Well not exactly that but I thought you might not like me…"

"As I said, you're an idiot. Right now you remind me of Jack skellington. I mean you're popular but you don't want everyone fawning over you constantly."

"… Um who's jack skellington?" I asked. Looking at Tyki I saw an expression of hate and disbelief on his face.

"Up stairs now."

"What?"

Tyki grabbed my hand and dragged me up multiple flights of stairs and slammed open a door labeled, "Kise. Sit your ass down in front of my TV right now."

"O-okay." I said nervously, following the mute boy's orders and sat on the love seat that was in front of a medium sized TV. Tyki came back a minute later an old tape in his hands. "Is that for a vcr?"

"Yeah" Tyki replied pushing the tape into the decades old vcr and turning his TV on. "Now my friend, you shall witness greatness"

"Greatness of what?"

"The Nightmare Before Christmas. An American classic, at least that's how I see it."


	8. 7: Surprises

Chapter 7: Surprises

**_*Edited*_**

Biting my lip nervously I stood in front of the orchestra room. My head was titled forward as I stared at the floor as I entered the semi sound proof room.

A woman with tangled brunette hair pulled into a high bun as at a desk that stood in the center of the front wall. The woman was named Mrs. Shindo and when she heard to door creak open she looked up at my in surprise.

"Hello" she greeted in her naturally soft voice, "Who might you be?"

Biting harder on my lip, I pull out my phone and type, "Oboro Tyki. And I was wondering if you had a spare cello I could use."

"You play cello?" Mrs. Shindo inquired, her head tilting to the side

"Yes… But if you don't have an extra that's fine."

"No no Oboro-kun" the brunette shook her head quickly and gave me a soft smile, "I was simply curious, and I am sorry to say this but the only way for me to be able to give you an instrument is for you to join our music program."

"I see…" I typed, "When does the program take place?"

"Well since the music programs here are considered clubs we meet before school three times a week so we don't clash with the sports clubs and then we meet in homeroom every day to work on our music and individual skills."

I paused in thought, 'I could join and play again. My hands _are_ getting out of shape after all and I can still watch the basketball club afterschool.'

"I'll join" I showed the orchestra teacher my phone's screen, "Wo when do I get my new cello?"

"Well actually you get two" mrs. Shindo's smile widens

"What?" I cocked my head to the side, much like Shindo did when I entered the room. "Why would I need two cellos?"

"So you can keep one at home and one at school. That way you won't be lugging such a large instrument back and forth."

"I see… Well thank you" I gave my new teacher a small smile, "When do we meet in the mornings?"

"We usually meet on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Now if you'll follow me I'll get you your cellos!"

"Thank you Mrs. Shindo"

"No problem Oboro-kun. I'm happy you joined us. I'm sure you'll be a great addition to our orchestra!"

'I don't know about that. But I'm happy to join to.'

School has come to an end, and afterschool activities have begun. I myself walked into the gym and saw all of the basketball club members but not the coach. Walking up to Kagami who was taking a sip water, I asked, "Have you seen Riko?"

"No" Kagami said bluntly, "And what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask Riko Something. Why? Do you not want me here?"

"Uh, no it's not that I was just wondering" Kagami rubbed the back of his head "I didn't mean to sound like an ass or anything"

"It's fine. I've dealt with worse people before." I signed with a small frown.

From the other side of the gym I heard Huyga's shaky voice, "She's Skipping!? You'd better be ready everyone! If that girl is skipping practice, that means… Our next opponent is quite a dangerous one."

'Dangerous?' I asked myself, 'What does he mean by that?'

Sometime later I heard the sound of humming grow louder from outside until the gymnasium doors opened and Riko waltzed in happily

"I'm back! Sorry, I'll get changed immediately!" Before she fully closed the doors to the girl's locker room she said happily, "I got a match ready with a school that has one of the 'Generation of Miracles'…"

"What?!" everyone except Kuroko and I gasped in shock

'I really want to know who the Generation of Miracles are now… Kuroko is a part of them right? Maybe he'd know.'

_ "Say Tykicchi do you know anything about the basketball world of japan?" Kise asked after we finished watching the Nightmare Before Christmas. It was starting to get dark out and we were eating some instant ramen at my almost floor level table._

_I shook my head no and Kise smiled slightly._

_"Well you might not believe this but I'm really good at basketball. In middle school my team was called the generation of miracles. Kurokocchi was also a part of the group although most people don't know or don't remember him due to his lack of presence."_

_"Really?" I signed briefly before pulling my phone off the table to type, "That's impressive. Unfortunately for you I don't have anything to brag about. I never played sports, though I did play the cello when I was younger." After handing Kise my phone I began to sign my side of the conversation to get Kise more used to me signing. I know that he isn't skilled enough at ASL to hold a conversation but from what I've seen he learns fast and seeing me sign helps him. Or at least that's what Kise told me._

_"Really?!" Kise gasped in what I could only believe to be amazement, "You'll have to play for me sometime Tykicchi! I bet you're really good!"_

_"I play well enough to not make your ears bleed and I might play for you if I can get my hands on a cello. I unfortunately had to leave my own back in America"_

_"Aw that sucks" Kise pouted, "But don't worry! I'm sure Seirin has a cello you could use." The blonde beauty finished with a beam implanted on his flawless face._

_"Yeah," I gave Kise a weak smile, "Maybe"_

Sitting on the side benches in the gym while everyone else practices I watched in awe at the team's skill, more specifically Kagami's. Sure the boy can be a total ass-hat but I'm sure if he worked together with the rest of the team they'd do fucking fantastic.

After a little bit Riko rounded everyone up and told them who their opponent was going to be for their practice match, "A practice match against Kaijo high!?" everyone shouted in disbelief

"Yup! They won't be bad as an opponent! We'll be using all the freshmen too!"

"Rather than not bad. It's more that they'll be way too much…"

"Are they that strong?" one of the other freshmen asked in concern

"They're a powerful school of national class, taking part in the inter-high tournament every year." Hyuga explained, "More importantly coach, what you said when you came back earlier, were you serious?"

"Of course!" Riko shouted, "This year, Kaijo is one of the schools that have a player of the 'generation of miracles' Kise Ryota."

'Kise?' I asked, 'Oh yeah… He's part of the generation of miracles. Whatever the hell that is.'

I was trying to pay attention to the clubs conversation from my space on the bench but I suddenly noticed the huge group of girls that were all in the gym, "What are they doing here?" I asked Hyuga who was the closest to me

"I have no clue…" he muttered, just as lost as I was.

"What?! Why is there such a huge crowd here?!" Riko shouted at the mass of girls.

"Ah, damn… I didn't come for that, but…" looking up, my Mitch matched eyes widened at the sight of my blonde friend that was source of the swooning females. "I'm seriously sorry… Err… Well do you mind waiting a few minutes?"

Kise finally finished signing everything that he was asked too. Kise walked towards the basketball club and seemed to instantly notice me "Tykicchi!" Kise shouted quickly rushing forwards and crushing me into a tight and loving hug, "I didn't know you were in Seirin's basketball club! We could have played together yesterday!"

"T-Tyki?!" Everyone stuttered in shock by the use of my first name and for the fact that Kise Ryota: one of the generation of miracles just came and hugged with pinkette supporter, "You know Kise?"

"Yes" Kise answered for me, still smothering my face in his chest. Slowly I wrapped my arms around Kise and started tugging at the back of his jacket, asking for him to let me breath.

Although I couldn't see anything since my sight was blocked I heard a very peculiar sound. I could practically hear something that resembled a dog growling angrily. I didn't have much time to think about what it actually was when I suddenly felt a hand roughly grab the back of my jacket and yank me out of Kise's embrace and into the air.

"Kagami! What the hell are you doing?!" I signed rabidly, "Put me down!"

"Who the hell are you?" Kagami growled at Kise who was staring up at me like a lost puppy

"Ne, I'm Ryota Kise, Tykicchi's friend!"

"That true?" Kagami asked me with an eye brow raised. I only nodded my head

"Yes, now can you put me down?" I gave Kagami a blank stare I hung limply in the air.

"S-sorry…" Kagami avoided my eyes for a moment and set me back down. Not even a minute after being put on solid ground I felt a pair of arms pull me back into a tight hug.

"Tykicchi" Kise cooed in concern, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"That's good!" Kise gave me a bright smile and the animalistic growl came again from the background.

'Kami-sama please help me…'


	9. Authors Note

hey guys im sorry that this isn't a new chapter with actual content but I wanted to say a few things.  
>1: I am going to edit obnoxious silence to hopefully make it better and less messy. (Editing goes up to chapter 7 until otherwise specified)<p>

2: with the editing some parts of the story will be altered so I'd recomend you re-read when its all done and changed.

3: this story is in the 2014 fall/winter KnB_wattyawards under the category "other" so go there and vote if you feel like it.

4: Im kinda switching up the pairings of the story. its going to be more of a GoM x tyki but not at the same time. I notticed how people were like "tyki would be cute with blah blah blah" and I love all of the GoM so I thought why not have fluff and shit here?

5: going with the other note im thinking of writing fan requested one shots. you guys can message me a pairing and a situation or what you'd like the couple to do and ill write a one or two shot. the pairings can be cannon x cannon characters or even tyki x cannon character. thisnis kind of a way to fill our fangirl (or boy) desires.

6: do not worry my children! I have been in a very KnB mood recently and I plan on officially updating this story soon. but first I must edit the chapters so evrything makes sense and runa smoothly. please be patient and I'll work as fast as I can when I have free time.

_thank you so much for all the support and love you have been giving me and my story!_  
><em>- Puppet <em>


	10. 8: Realization

**A/N: OMG GUYS I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN SO LONG! BUT HERE IS CHAPTER 8! I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND SO YOU KNOW I HAVE STARTED CHAPTER 9 AND PLANN ON POSTING IT NEXT WEEK. (I'M GOING TO **_**TRY**_** POSTING (sOMETHING. NOT JUST THIS STORY) ONCE A WEEK. BUT I **_**AM **_**IN SCHOOL STILL AND WON'T ALWAYS HAVE FREE TIME TO WRITE BUT I SHALL TRY MY BEST!) **

**AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET THIS STORY IS IN THE KNB_WATTYAWARDS UNDER THE CATEGORY "OTHER" CHECK IT OUT AND VOTE. THERE ARE SO MANY AMAZING STORIES THERE SO CHECK THEM OUT AND ENJOY!**

Chapter 8: Realization

"Why are you here?!" the team asked Kise, concerned about his reasons for being here.

Kise gave then a carefree smile, his arm still wrapped around my shoulders, "Well, I heard the next opponent was Seirin and I remembered it was the school Kurokocchi and Tykicchi went to. So I came to say hi. Though I didn't expect to see Tykicchi here as well, I thought that I'd have to come back later!"

"That's your only reason for being here?" Riko asked, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly

"Like I said before, I heard we were going to face Seirin and I knew two students here. Is it a crime for me to stop by and say a quick hello?"

Away from Kise and I. One of the basketball members was reading an article from a sport magazine.

"Even though he is started basketball in his second year of middle school, blessed with great build and sense of play, he became a regular in the strongest Teikou in the blink of an eye. His experience is still light compared to the other four players, but he's an all-rounder that keeps improving really quickly."

"You've only been playing for two years?!" the entire club minus myself gasped

"No well… This article is exaggerating. Really." Kise tried to die down the articles dramatics. "I'm glad I was called on of the generation of miracles, but in other words, that just means I was the weakest of the bunch… That's why Kurokocchi and I were picked on quite often. Right?" Kise turned to Kuroko for confirmation but was shot down when Kuroko replied in his blunt fashion

"I wasn't particularly picked on."

"What?!" Kise cried, "I was the only one?"

I was about to reach up and pat the top of Kise's head but before I could I was pushed away from him as a basketball was whipped towards the blonde model.

"Ouch…" Kise muttered after catching the orange ball, "Are you okay Tykicchi?" he asked before drawing his attention towards his assailant.

Everyone followed Kise's example and turned their attention over to where the ball came flying from and found Kagami standing there with a wild fire burning in his eyes and a ferial grin on his face.

"Sorry to mess up your reunion after a long time, but you didn't come all the way here just for a greeting right?" Kagami's grin grew wider as he continued to speak, "How about being my opponent for a bit, pretty boy."

"Kagami?!" Most everyone shouted in disbelief

"Eeh… But even if you say that, so suddenly…" Kise sighed and ruffled his hair slightly, "Alright, let's do this!" he shouted loosening his uniform tie and rolling up his sleeves. "As thanks for showing me something good."

Everyone cleared off the court to give the two teens space for their game. I watched their interactions with furrowed brows and could tell that something was wrong when Kise used Kagami's move against him.

"This isn't good…" Riko Muttered, "When he has seen a play, he can make it his own in an instant."

My eyes widened at that fact and realized that's why Kise wanted me to sign so much. After seeing it once he can copy it and in the case of ASL, he can learn it without as much work as someone normally would. Of course learning would still be difficult, but with an ability like that study time is cut nearly in half, if not more. As I continued to view the match I was amazed by both male's skills. Kagami almost stopped Kise from scoring with his powerful jump, but Kise had the upper hand with having to push down rather than up or out.

Kagami was knocked out of the air as Kise dunked the ball into the net sending him to the ground with a thump. The red head stared up at Kise with wide eyes as he landed on his feet.

"This is the generation of miracles… Kuroko, Oboro, isn't your friend way too incredible?!"

I shrugged my shoulders having never seen Kise play basketball before while Kuroko spoke softly, "… I don't know that person."

"Huh?" his teammates were confused

"Honestly, I was thinking naively earlier as well. But… Even though I haven't met him in just a few months… He…" Kuroko didn't officially finish thought but most everyone got what he was saying.

Kise had developed far more than anyone could have suspected in a mere two months.

Kise rubbed the back of his head, "Hmm… But well… You know…" the blonde muttered to himself, "Letting that kind of occasion go… I can't go back after just a greeting after all." He began walking over to the group. More specifically towards the ice blue haired member of the basketball club. "Please give me Kurokocchi." Kise's bangs hung over his eyes as he spoke to Kuroko, "Come to our school… Let's play basketball together again."

"What?!" Everyone shouted, myself included. Just who was this person in front of me? What happened to the Kise I had watched a movie with? The Kise who walked me home after I had gotten lost in a different city. Who was this blonde man that looked like one of my closest friends in Japan?

"I'm serious, I respect you a lot Kurokocchi!" 'Kise' had a huge smile on his face, "You're just wasting your talent in this place! So? How about it?"

"I am honored that you think about me this way. I humbly have to refuse that proposal" Kuroko bowed to his former classmate.

"Doesn't that sound weird out of context?!" Kise cried, "On top of that it's not like you! Wasn't winning everything for you? Why didn't you go to a stronger school?"

I began to block out the conversation between Kuroko and Kise. My mind drifting back to when I first met Kise

_"Hey" a voice from behind me spoke. Turning my head I saw a handsome blonde boy with golden eyes standing there. He wore a simple blue sweatshirt, gray jeans and a pair of nice looking basketball shoes, "That's my ball, sorry I forgot it here!" The boy smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you play basketball?" he suddenly asked as I gave him his ball back._

_I shook my head and kept it down, hoping the boy wouldn't notice my eyes and say something about them._

_ "To bad…" The boy pouted childishly, "I haven't played basketball for fun in a while."_

_Pulling out my phone I asked, "You can play basketball for fun?"_

_"You didn't know that?" The blonde chuckled lightly as I shook my head, "Lots of people play basketball for fun! It's a great pass time; would you like to shoot a couple hoops? I know you said you don't play, but this wouldn't hurt would it?"_

What happened to playing for fun? Even after he found out that I never played basketball Kise still stuck around when he could have just up and left. Why was he acting like this now? 'Winning is everything?' who came up with such a stupid ideology and why was it coming out of Kise's mouth like he believed the idiotic idea?

What was Teikou middle school like to make people think that winning and perfection were everything?

Whoever put those ideas in Kise and Kuroko's heads deserve to be punched. And if I meet the man (or woman), they are so going to get what's coming to them.


	11. 9: Sleep (or lack of it)

Chapter 9: Sleep (or lack of it)

My world was dark. I could hear mocking voices in the distance and I could do nothing but sit and listen. I always wished that I could speak, that I could yell at the voices and stand up for myself. Unfortunately I was voiceless and trapped in this shroud of negativity.

_**"Please save me"**_

_No good freak_

_You can't do anything_

_Can you even learn or are you to stupid?_

_You can't join us_

_Go away_

_Freak_

_Freak_

_Girly boy_

_Fag_

_Loser_

_Idiot_

_Are you so stupid that you can't speak?_

_Can you do anything by yourself or do you need help with everything?_

_Scary_

_Freak_

_Monster_

_**"Shut up!"**_ I wanted to cry out but my mouth was sewn shut. I dug at the barbed wire that held my mouth shut and tore my fingertips as the sharp material sliced my pale skin. Blood fell like the sky's tears over my being. It stained my lips deep crimson and my hands a horrid mix of brunt brown and vibrant ruby.

Why couldn't I do anything against these shackles that held me back? My wrists were bound and my mouth sealed shut. My hands fall over my eyes and blood streaks down my fair skin.

_Why_

_Why_

_Why_

_Why was I punished so?_

_Could I someday be free of the suffering?_

_Would I someday lose the voices that tell me to leave this life?_

_Would I one day be happy?_

_Would I no longer fear my dreams for they would be pleasant and heartwarming?_

_Is it possible for a freak to find a sense of belonging?_

_To find happiness and love?_

_To find confidence and self-love?_

_Was any of this possible?_

_Could I escape this dream and enter reality?_

_What are dreams really?_

_Our deepest desires and wishes?_

_If so then why do all my dreams bring me fear and pain?_

"Tyki-kun! Wake up!" Ms. Ochiwara pounded on my flat's door. "Riko invited us to watch Seirin's practice match against Kaijo! Wake up wake up!"

Grumbling under my breath I threw my blankets off me and onto the cold wooden floor. I ran a hand through my tangled pink locks and rubbed the gunk out of my eyes. After I crawled out of my futon I walked to the front entrance, ignoring the burning sensation the wood gave my bare feet and opened the door. Seeing Ms. Ochiwara standing outside, I waved my hand signaling for her to come inside and take a seat.

I still hadn't dressed or showered yet so I went back into my room and gathered up clothes before entering the bathroom to become clean and presentable.

Ms. Ochiwara and I walked towards the Kaijo gym when she saw a group of people wearing Seirin Jerseys.

"Riko!" Ochiwara shouted happily, taking my wrist in her hand as she began to run over to the group.

"Auntie!" Riko smiled as she waved at her aunt and me, "I'm so glad you decided to come!"

"Of course I'd want to come!"

"I was talking more to Oboro-kun." Riko looked at me happily, "I'm really glad that you came. I know you're not fond of basketball so thank you for coming even when you didn't have to."

"You make it sound like it's a huge deal that I'm here" I typed, scratching the back of my head. "I'm not a big deal and I can't even cheer so I don't understand why you're freaking out."

Before Riko could respond Kagami intereupted with a grumble, "Can you stop this stupid conversation? We need to get the gym already." I looked over at the towering red head and saw large bags under his eyes.

"Kagami-kun, your eyes seem even worse than usual…" Kuroko informed his teammate bluntly

"Shut up" Kagami growled weakly, "I was too fired up so I couldn't sleep."

'Huh.' I silently mused, 'We both didn't sleep well but you couldn't sleep due to excitement.'

"Ne ne Oboro-kun" Riko directed her attention over to me again, "Why do you always wear those huge sunglasses? I've seen you wear them right up until you get to Seirin's main entertance."

"You haven't noticed?" I asked tilting my head to the side in confusion

"Notice what?" Riko questioned

"… My eyes…"

"You mean that they're two colors?"

I nodded my head in reply

"Why would we care about that?" Riko giggled softly into her hand like my question was extremely funny, "I mean have you seen Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun? Their eyes are pretty unnatural too. I mean blood red and cotton candy blue aren't normal just like your eyes, so we can't really go and judge you because your eyes are different when we don't do it to them either."

"I don't understand…"

"If we don't make fun of Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun because of their hair and eye color, we have no right to make fun of you for the same reasons."

"Ahhh…"

"What? Did you used to get made fun of because of your hair and eyes?"

"Something like that" I showed Riko the phone while keeping my eyes towards the ground.

I'm sure Riko was going to speak again when a familiar voice cut through the air, "Hi!" Kise smiled as he waved towards the group, "I'll be counting on you guys today!"

"Kise!" almost everyone shouted. Only Ms. Ochiwara and I remained silent but mainly because I'm mute and Ms. Ochiwara was having a heart attack

"I-i-it's K-K-K-Kise-kun!" Ms. Ochiwara gasped as she clutched at her chest.

"Since this place is so big I came to greet you" Kise explained. He was about to go on when something caught his eye. He fell silent and began walking towards the back of our group. "Tykicchi!" Kise shouted, standing right in front of me.

I looked up as my name was called and felt my breath hitch as my sunglasses were taken off against my will. "Kise!" I mouthed, my hand reaching up to snatch the glasses, but the blonde raised his hand above his head and out of my reach. "Kise please give me my sunglasses back!" I signed with slightly shaking hands. I had had a horrible night's sleep and you could tell just by looking at my face.

"Tykicchi…" Kise muttered staring intensely at my face, "Did you sleep alright last night"

My eyes widened a fraction and I could feel everyone's stares dig into my being. "W-what do you mean?" I asked "I slept perfectly fine"

Kaijo's star frowned but didn't immediately reply. Turning away he folded my glasses and hung it from the neck of his tanktop. "Either way I'm holding onto these." He glanced at me over his shoulder and made eye contact with me, "I told you before that your eyes are nice and that you shouldn't hide them. So I'm going to keep you fom hiding behind these huge shades"

'Kise…' I frowned softly but followed after Kise as he led everyone to the Gym. I kept my eyes planted on the ground until I felt a pat on my head. Raising my gaze I met eyes with similar a blue of my own eye. Kuroko patted my head once more and nodded his head at me. I'm not exactly sure what that meant but somewhere deep inside of me feels like he was silently agreeing with Kise's words.

I could be wrong. But I'd like to think that its true- Kise's words that is- that my eyes are nice instead of freakish and that these people surrounding me feel the same way.

Could that happen?

Was it possible?

Was this just another dream?

If it was…

I'd like this one to last a little longer.


End file.
